


I Know You

by mohinikapuahi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, M/M, episode related S01E08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a short comment fic for a friend.  Coda to 1.08</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You

Danny enfolded Amy in a tight hug, pulling her slight frame against his body, offering her whatever support he could. He’d helped her with some of the cleaning after the wake, and had just gotten Billy to sleep, before he took his leave and left her to the ghosts of her husband the house contained.

“Please thank your friends for me, Danny.” Amy murmured against his ear.

“I will.” Danny nodded, a hand rubbing her back soothingly.

“They didn’t need to.” She started and her voice trailed off sadly before continuing. “It was good of them to come.”

“They’re good people.” Danny nodded, his affection for his team in his voice.

“They love you.” Amy whispered as she pulled out of Danny’s embrace and straightened the lapels of his jacket, brushing stray threads away. “You should go.”

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Danny asked as they walked towards the door.

“I’m fine.” She nodded, lifting his service hat and handing it to him, as she glanced out the door. “Why didn’t the Commander wait inside?” she asked.

Danny followed her gaze to see Steve leaning against the hood of the Camaro, uniform jacket unbuttoned, his feet crossed at the ankle, silently watching him.

“He wouldn’t want to intrude.” Danny murmured, his heart swelling with affection for the silent gesture from his friend as he absently pressed a kiss to Amy’s cheek and walked out the door. He watched as Steve lifted his hand in a relaxed salute towards Amy. He listened to Amy’s soft ‘Goodnight Danny,” and the door closing behind him. He didn’t stop until he stood just in front of him.

“You left hours ago.” Danny stated quietly. “What are you still doing here?”

Steve looked him in the face, a sad smile curving his lips and shrugged his shoulders. “I know you.”

Danny looked at his partner, his uniform jacket hanging open, his tie loosened, hands thrust into his pockets and without hesitation knew where Steve fit in his life. He'd waited out here for hours because he knew that Danny would need his quiet unwavering affection and loyalty. He opened his arms and gestured at Steve with his fingertips.

Steve straightened and folded Danny into his embrace. Danny pressed his face against Steve’s chest relaxing enough soaking up the strength so gladly offered.


End file.
